SimGuru
SimsGurus são membros da equipe da The Sims Studio/Maxis. Lista de SimsGurus Ativos SimGuruAmy Amy Unger Totte ou SimGuruAmy foi uma engenheira de gameplay em The Sims 3 e uma das gerentes de desenvolvimento de The Sims 4. Ela é notável por ser apaixonada por gatos, e é dona de dois (Rambo e Maria). Amy também é fã do coelho rosa de geladeira. Uma curiosidade sobre ela é o fato de Amy ter criado a maioria dos gatos pré-fabricados em The Sims 2: Bichos de EstimaçãoAmy Unger Totte on Twitter: "Little known fact: I created most of the pre-made Cats on Sims 2 Pets" (em inglês), tuitado em 1º de setembro de 2013., supõe-se, portanto, que ela já faz parte da série The Sims desde o lançamento de The Sims 2 ou desde esta expansão. SimGuruAzure Azure Bowie-Hankins ou SimGuruAzure é uma das produtoras em The Sims 4. SimGuruBatman Bruce Wayne ou SimGuruBatman é um dos produtores de The Sims 4. SimGuruDaniel Daniel Hiatt ou SimGuruDaniel é um dos produtores de The Sims 4. Segundo seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Daniel Hiatt vem trabalhando como designer de jogo na Electronic Arts desde 1998, e como produtor assistente entre 2005 e 2008. SimGuruGraham Graham Nardone ou SimGuru Graham é um dos produtores da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], e participou do desenvolvimento de vários pacotes de expansão para The Sims 3, e também em The Sims 4. É conhecido no Twitter como @SimGuruGraham e no fórum de TheSims3.com como SimGuruSemedi. Ele é um dos produtores mais próximos da comunidade, frequentemente respondendo perguntas de jogadores e fazendo anúncios sobre desenvolvimentos recentes. O mesmo se juntou à Electronic Arts em 2009, e é listado nos créditos de The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo e outros pacotes de expansão. SimGuruGrant Grant Rodiek ou SimGuruGrant é um dos produtores da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. Ele está trabalhando na Electronic Arts desde 2005, e seu primeiro trabalho como produtor foi em The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios. Ele permaneceu na empresa desde então. Chegou a abandonar a empresa no final de 2010, mas acabou retornando em outubro do ano seguinte. Seu foco está principalmente na produção de jogabilidade, característica e escrita. O livro "Produção de Seres Eletrônicos: A História de Grant Rodiek", destaque em The Sims 3, tem seu nome no título. Há também um tipo de asteróide que leva o mesmo nome, "Rodiekceous incomum". Ele criou os personagens Kim Kent, Liam O'Dourke e Piper Hipp, postos para download no Exchange do site TheSims3.com, e também apareceram em um vídeo promocional. Polêmica sobre The Sims 5 Tornou-se foco de polêmica um pouco tempo após o lançamento de The Sims 4. Num comentário no fórum da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], Rodiek disse: "Não estamos trabalhando num The Sims 5. Não estamos pensando em The Sims 5. Se The Sims 4 não for bem-sucedido, não existirá um The Sims 5." Perguntado por um fã, Grant clarificou-se: "Não é um tudo ou nada, mas veja, deve ser vantajoso para fazer um The Sims 5.". Pela internet, o fato ganhou as manchetes de fã-sites e a reação dos simmers foi um misto de descrença e revolta. Alguns acreditam que a empresa está mentindo, e que já estariam começando a produzir o novo jogo. Outros, reclamam de que a empresa estaria supostamente fazendo chantagem para que o jogo vendesse. Galeria Declaração Grant Sims 5.png|Grant e sua declaração polêmica. SimGuruHayes SimGuruHayes é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis. Entrou para a equipe de SimsGurus em 11 de abril de 2014Trevor Lindsey on Twitter: "Hey Simmers, we have a new Guru! Welcome @SimGuruHayes to the gang! Give her a follow and say hi!", tweetado em 11 de abril de 2014, apresentado por SimGuruLindsey. Embora tendo um perfil no Twitter, ele não interage muito com a comunidade. Não se sabe sua ocupação na equipe, e nem seu nome verdadeiro. SimGuruHolms Eric Holmberg-Weidle ou SimGuruHolms é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis. Segundo sua página no site LinkedIn, Eric trabalhou como designer de jogos na EA entre 2005 e 2011, trabalhando em The Sims 3 e duas expansões do jogo (Volta ao Mundo e Ambições), além de ser o designer principal em The Sims Medieval. Após isso, abandonou a empresa, voltando apenas em 2013, trabalhando com The Sims 4. SimGuruHouts Aaron Houts ou SimGuruHouts é um dos designers em The Sims 4. Ele trabalha na EA/Maxis desde 2010, tornou-se mais presente na elaboração de designs de sistemas e conteúdos para The Sims Medieval, The Sims Medieval: Piratas & Nobres e The Sims 4. Também já havia trabalhado anteriormente na Electronic Arts em 2002, trabalhando em consertos para os jogos "Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003 (PC)" e "Tiger Woods PGA Tour (Arcade)". SimGuruJill Jill Johnson ou SimGuruJill é uma das produtoras de The Sims 4. SimGuruJim SimGuruKelly SimGuruKevin SimGuruLakshmi Lakshmi Howe, também conhecida como SimGuruLakshmi é uma das designers da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. Segundo o seu perfil no Twitter, ela trabalha na equipe desde The Sims 2. SimGuruLyndsay SimGuruMarion SimGuruMartin SimGuruMatt SimGuruMeatball SimGuruRachel Rachel Franklin ou SimGuruRachel é a produtora executiva de The Sims 4. Foi ela quem anunciou o jogo nas feiras E3 e Gamescom em ambos anos de 2013 e 2014. Foi premiada em outubro de 2014 para o prêmio "Women Worth Watching 2015", que premia as mulheres que possuem personalidades fortes e conquistaram muito sucesso em suas carreiras. SimGuruRiley SimGuruRomeo SimGuruRusskii Nad J ou SimGuruRusskii é uma das produtoras da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], com destaque para The Sims 4. Ela descreve-se como uma gamer, amante de animês otakus e entusiasta de chás e cafés. SimGuruRyan Ryan Vaughan ou SimGuruRyan é um dos produtores da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], com destaque para The Sims 4. Foi bastante conhecido por aparecer nas transmissões ao vivo de The Sims 3. Segundo seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Ryan trabalha na EA desde junho de 2013. SimGuruSarah Sarah Holding ou SimGuruSarah é uma das produtoras da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. Segundo o seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Sarah entrou na empresa em 2005, e já trabalhou como líder de projeto QA até 2009, depois desta data, tornando-se uma assistente de produção. SimGuruShannon - presente |participação = The Sims 4 (produtora sênior) |links = Twitter }} Shannon Copur, também conhecida como SimGuruCopur é uma produtora sênior em The Sims 4 e também na [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. SimGuruSnelson SimGuruSteph SimGuruSteve SimGuruTatertot SimGuruTrev Trevor Lindsey ou SimGuruTrev é um engenheiro de gameplay de The Sims 4. Participou bastante na fabricação de fantasmas e piscinas para o jogo. Descreve-se como bastante sarcástico. Segundo seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Trevor Lindsey trabalhou na EA entre 2009 e 2010 na "Tiburon", trabalhando com os jogos "Tiger Woods PGA Tour 11" e "Tiger Woods PGA Tour 12: The Masters". Depois, em outubro de 2010, foi trabalhar na equipe da Maxis, e ajudou na produção de várias expansões para The Sims 3, incluindo Gerações, Pets, Estações e Ilha Paradisíaca, além de coleções de objeto como Vida ao Ar Livre, Suíte de Luxo, Katy Perry Mundo Doce, Diesel e Anos 70, 80 e 90. Também está na equipe para The Sims 4. SimGuruZera SimGuruZera é uma editora de conteúdo social de The Sims 4. Lista de Antigos Membros Jace Wallace |atividade = 2011 - 2014 |participação = The Sims 3 (designer) }} Jace Wallace fez várias artes conceituais para jogos da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], fazendo parte da equipe até 30 de janeiro de 2014. Jace trabalhava na EA Salt Lake City, até as demissões em massa no início de 2014. Divulgou sua demissão no Twitter, reclamando da equipe administrativa de The Sims 4. No dia, tuitou: "Não trabalho mais para a MAXIS. Fui demitida hoje. Em nota, a equipe de The Sims 4 é completamente má administrada". SimsVIP foi um dos primeiros fã-sites a relatar o caso e desejar boa fortuna para a profissionalSimsVIP on Twitter: "@JaceWallace *shakes head* How disappointing. You have done some amazing work on The Sims, and I wish you all the best in the future. ♥", em inglês. Tuitado em 30 de janeiro de 2014.. Wallace respondeu, tweetando: "risada se você soubesse de metade... mas não posso dizer mais nada >.<". Wallace não parou e ainda comentou: "Eu acho que eles deveriam contratar mais produtores." Uma simmer lamentou o fato, tweetando: "@JaceWallace Sinto muito em ouvir isto. :( E desencoraja sobre TS4 [''The Sims 4]. Agora as suas palavras são mais confiáveis pq porque você pode dizer o que você acha agora.". Wallace respondeu brevemente: "''A política de escritório de Redwood Shores é brutal.". Talvez este seja o motivo que levou o perfil a ser excluído, já que ele não foi mais encontrado no Twitter e os todos os tweets transcritos aqui foram excluídos.Verificado pela última vez em novembro de 2014. Galeria Jace Wallace Tweet 1.png|Wallace anunciando sua demissão. Jace Wallace Tweet 2.png|Jace Wallace: "A política de escritório de Redwood Shores é brutal." Jace Wallace Tweet 3.png|Wallace em resposta ao SimsVIP. Patrick Kelly Patrick Kelly foi um designer, desenvolvedor e programador de interface de usuário (UI) para vários jogos da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], principalmente aqueles para consoles e consoles portáteis. Foi contratado em maio de 2005, e demitido em março de 2012 após o escândalo que causou na internet sobre The Sims 4. A polêmica começou em abril de 2013, quando o site SimsVIP publicou vários screenshots de The Sims 4 ainda em sua fase de produção, que eram encontrados no site pessoal de Patrick Kelly. Depois que foi notificada do vazamento, a EA derrubou o site. Entretanto, uma equipe chamada "Siminati" "encontrou" o site de Kelly novamente alguns anos depois e começaram a postar vídeos e compartilhar e-mails que falavam sobre um possível novo título para a série. Na mesma época, Patrick Kelly começou a interagir mais com a comunidade, e revelou detalhes sobre a produção do jogo. O detalhe é que ele não estava trabalhando na produção de The Sims 4. Foi ele quem nos contou que o jogo estava sendo construído para ser online, e estavam trabalhando nisso desde 2008 (era 2012 na época). Esta ideia foi descartada porque o conceito de jogo online tinha problemas de conexão, maiores limitações no jogo (pelo aspecto online) e a qualidade era baixa. Ele inclusive ousou ainda mais, criando uma conta no site Mod The Sims e começando um tópico Q&A (Perguntas & Respostas), que ele logo deletou, juntamente com seu site e perfil no site Linked.in. O tom daquele tópico era mais profissional e respeitoso à EA e seus funcionários. SimGuruBritt Brittany Henry ou SimGuruBritt foi uma das produtoras de The Sims 3, mas acabou demitida na onda de demissões em massa da EA em Salt Lake City, em janeiro de 2014. No mesmo dia de sua demissão, declarou o fato no seu perfil no Twitter Brittany Henry on Twitter: "Thanks to all the great fans who have followed my #Sims3 adventures so closely. Maybe I'll see you around :)", em inglês. Tuitado em 31 de janeiro de 2013., e não mostrou ressentimentos, dizendo que estava animada para o lançamento de The Sims 4, mais tarde naquele anoBrittany Henry on Twitter: "Please continue to give love to the rest of the SimsGurus and Sims4! I know I'm excited for that release!", em inglês. Tuitado em 31 de janeiro de 2013.. SimGuruJohn John Berges ou SimGuruJones fez parte da equipe de SimGurus por cerca de 7 anos (entrou em 2007) e saiu da equipe em 26 de novembro de 2014Depoimento de saída de John Berges (em inglês). Pelo que indica sua biografia no Twitter, ele adicionava "trocadilhos ruins no seu jogo" desde sua entrada. SimGuruLauren Lauren McLemore (ex-'SimGuruLauren') foi uma das produtoras na terceira e quarta gerações e SimGuru até 30 de janeiro de 2014. Lauren foi uma das profissionais que sofreu com a demissão em massa na EA em Salt Lake City. Chegou a se despedir dos fãs que lhe apoiaramLauren McLemore on Twitter: "I don't see why this one can't be my personal one now! I would love to do some streaming & LP sessions! Thanks for the support! <3 you guys!", em inglês. Tuitado em 31 de janeiro de 2014. e agradecer a oportunidade de trabalhar na EALauren McLemore on Twitter: "Working on The Sims franchise was an incredible privilege & getting to interact with the community will always be a highlight of my career.", em inglês. Tuitado em 31 de janeiro de 2014., mas declarou que foi readmitida em março de 2014Lauren McLemore on Twitter: "Hey everyone!!! I'm back working on The Sims 4! At least for a while longer ;)", em inglês. Tuitado em 3 de março de 2014.. Entretanto, em maio, deixou novamente a EA para trabalhar no jogo "League of Legends", propriedade da "Riot Games"Lauren McLemore on Twitter: "Silence over! I've moved to work for Riot Games on #LeagueOfLegends ! Like my Teemo hat?", em inglês. Tuitado em 28 de junho de 2014.. Segundo seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Lauren trabalhou na produção de The Sims 3: Vida Universitária e No Futuro. No The Sims 4, era responsável pela correção de bugs/erros no texto do jogo. Referências